


J.A.R.E.D.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [12]
Category: Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets look at Mr Padalecki's character, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	J.A.R.E.D.

J is for Jealous,  
Your character can be.  
A is for Amazing,  
Your looks to me.  
R is for Ready,  
Your grin makes hearts slam.  
E is for Energy,  
Portrayed by Sam.  
D is for Devoted,  
A family man.

Jared I’ve not long been watching the show,  
Still you’re one of my favourites I know.  
Risking it all to save those at risk,  
No wonder your temper can be a bit brisk.

I Know I’ll never meet you,  
I live on the wrong continent.  
And if I did, I’d be afraid of my health,  
So just to watch, I must be content.

Handsome and witty,   
Your smile lights the room.  
Laughter and love glow in your eyes,  
Just seeing you act I feel my heart bloom.


End file.
